A Piece Of You
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Ketika Seokmin baru menyadari penyesalannya terhadap Jisoo dan sesuatu di dalam hati Jisoo yang mengatakan kalau dirinya merindukan Seokmin. Seventeen. Lee Seokmin/Hong Jisoo. Oneshoot


**Title :** **A Piece Of You**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre :** **Hurt/Comfort,** **Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-** **Lee Seokmin**

 **-Hong Jisoo**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **Dec 12, 2017**

Story Start Begin… 

Seokmin memandangi dua cincin yang tersemat di jari manis dan jari telunjuknya sambil duduk di birai jendela kamarnya yang lebar. Diluar hujan, turun deras beserta guntur yang terdengar dari kejauhan. Ia menghela nafas, memalingkan pandangan pada jendelanya yang basah. Ditambah dengan hari ini, berarti sudah genap satu bulan dua cincin itu tersemat berdekatan di jemarinya. Tangannya yang lain memutar cincin di jari telunjuknya, terasa asing sebab itu bukan tempat seharusnya berada. Cincin itu harusnya berada di jari manis Jisoo, saling menyatu dengan miliknya ketika tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

Tapi itu semua sekarang tinggal kenangan. Cincin yang seharusnya milik Jisoo itu sekarang berada di jari telunjuknya, ia sematkan setelah dikembalikan Jisoo kepadanya sebulan yang lalu.

' _Kukembalikan._ _Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lagi memakainya_ _._ _Mungkin bukan aku yang seharusnya memakai cincin itu.'_

 _Semua memang salahku,_ pikir Seokmin dalam hati. Andai saja ia menjemput Jisoo malam itu. Andai saja ia lebih memilih mengantar Jisoo pulang ketika kekasihnya itu meminta dan bukannya menolak sebab ada janji dengan teman-teman sekolahnya dulu. Andai saja ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Andai saja ia dulu tidak pernah punya hubungan dengan gadis itu. Andai saja Jisoo tidak melihat ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba mencium pipinya di depan café. Andai saja ia tidak pernah mengenal gadis itu di hidupnya. Andai saja ia bertemu Jisoo lebih dulu di kehidupannya dan semua andai yang sekarang Seokmin sesali karena membuat Jisoo menjauh darinya.

Kalau bisa memilih, Seokmin ingin menolak mengenal gadis itu di tahun pertama mereka sekolah. Menolak semua perasaannya yang sempat mampir kepada orang lain di masa lalu. Tapi Seokmin bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak punya kuasa untuk membalikkan keadaan. Hatinya yang seharusnya diisi oleh semua tentang Jisoo, kini kosong, berdenyut nyeri sebab tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan di dalam sana. Seokmin sudah pernah mencoba menjelaskan pada Jisoo, berkata bahwa semua yang dilihatnya hanya kesalahpahaman semata, bahwa hatinya masih milik Jisoo seutuhnya, tapi Jisoo menolak dengar. Dengan senyuman yang biasanya membuat Seokmin luluh oleh sosoknya, Jisoo mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Seokmin tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Kebahagiaannya yang ia bangun bersama Jisoo selama ini seolah menguap di udara dan terbawa angin bagaikan debu.

Seokmin menghela nafas sekali lagi lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Suara hujan yang membentur tanah terdengar nyaring. Rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam dadanya dan beradu dentum dengan detak jantungnya.

Ia melewati ruang tengah menuju dapur, ruangan yang penuh dengan kenangan Jisoo. Foto-fotonya masih menggantung disana. Semua barang yang ditinggalkannya masih Seokmin tata dengan rapi. Barang pasangan yang mereka susun di dapur dulu masih berada pada tempatnya. Selama ini Seokmin tidak pernah menggunakan barang pasangan mereka karena ia berpikir barang pasangan harus dipakai bersama pasangan, kalau tidak jadi tidak ada artinya lagi.

Wastafel di kamar mandi juga masih menyimpan sikat gigi milik Jisoo, yang dulu Seokmin bilang manis seperti pemiliknya sebab warnanya merah muda lembut, bersanding dengannya yang warna biru langit. Ia melihat refleksinya di cermin, mengernyit karena ia seperti melihat bayangan orang lain dan bukannya dirinya sendiri. Rambut berantakan, mata sayu yang di hiasi lingkaran hitam dibawahnya, pipi yang tampak lebih tirus daripada sebelumnya. Sebelum Jisoo meninggalkannya. Kalau Jisoo sekarang ada disisinya, rambut itu pasti tersisir dengan rapi. Mata itu pasti berbinar bahagia kala menatap wajah Jisoo yang tersenyum untuknya. Dan wajah itu pasti terlihat lebih bahagia karena pusat semestanya ada di depan mata.

Seokmin selalu bertanya-tanya pada apapun yang bisa dilihatnya di rumahnya. Pada dinding hampa. Pada langit-langit kamar yang polos, apakah Jisoo juga memikirkannya seperti ia memikirkan laki-laki itu? Apakah Jisoo juga tampak sama kusutnya dengan penampilannya saat ini karena tidak ada dirinya disisinya? Apakah Jisoo juga sangat merindukannya seperti yang ia rasakan sampai saat ini? Seokmin bertanya. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban.

Ia terduduk di lantai kamar mandi, menangisi kepergian Jisoo dari sisinya. Diantara isakannya yang teredam suara hujan di luar, Seokmin memohon. Dengan sepenuh hati, berharap hujan akan membawakan pesannya kepada Jisoo dan semoga ia mendengarnya.

"Kembalilah, Jisoo hyung. Aku merindukanmu. Kembalilah."

Jisoo bangun karena suara petir yang menggelegar. Kamarnya gelap dan terasa kosong, seperti hatinya. Ia sudah tidak menghitung lagi berapa lama waktu yang sudah berlalu sejak hari itu, yang jelas sekarang semuanya berubah. Dulu rumah penuh dengan suara tawa, kata-kata cinta yang tidak pernah bosan diucapkan dan kebahagian yang seperti tiada habisnya. Sekarang rumahnya tampak sepi, sunyi dan menyedihkan.

Ia kesepian dan rindu. Rindu pada sosoknya. Rindu pada senyumnya yang lebar setiap kali menatapnya. Rindu pada sentuhannya. Rindu pada pelukan hangatnya. Dan rindu pada setiap kata cinta yang diucapkannya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia mendengarkan penjelasan Seokmin dulu, tapi ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Seokmin bilang ia sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan gadis itu tapi membiarkannya mencium pipinya di depan umum, Jisoo tidak bisa percaya lagi.

Ia menatap jemarinya yang kini kosong, menatap tempat yang seharusnya tersemat sebuah cincin. Cincin pemberian Seokmin dihari jadi mereka yang ke tujuh. Rasanya aneh karena tidak ada lagi yang melingkar disana, tapi Jisoo berusaha menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Jisoo bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berjalan untuk membuka tirai kamarnya. Hujan mengalir di jendela, menyamarkan pemandangan dibaliknya.

Dulu, saat mereka masih bersama, ketika hujan seperti ini, Seokmin akan memeluknya dari belakang. Dua cangkir kopi dengan uap mengepul tersaji di atas meja. Mereka duduk berdesakan di sofa depan tv sambil mendengarkan lagu romantis yang Seokmin putar dari ponselnya. Tangan Seokmin akan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan Jisoo akan melakukan hal yang sama. Cincin mereka bersentuhan dan Seokmin akan mengecupnya lama, mengalirkan rasa hangat yang memenuhi relung hatinya.

Ia menjauh dari jendela, melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah. Foto-foto dirinya dan Seokmin masih ia biarkan di tempatnya. Walaupun hatinya sakit, walaupun ia terus-terusan mengabaikan panggilan dan semua pesan yang Seokmin kirim untuknya di minggu-minggu pertama mereka berpisah, Jisoo tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan semua kenangan yang ia buat dengan laki-laki itu.

Ia mengisi gelas dengan air dari lemari pendingin, meminumnya sambil memperhatikan hujan dari jendela dapur. Setelah itu Jisoo kembali lagi ke kamar, tidak sanggup menatapi hujan lama-lama karena di setiap airnya yang jatuh ke tanah, ada kenangan tentang Seokmin yang ikut terbawa. Ia merebahkan diri lagi, menatap langit-langit kamar lagi. Lengannya lalu terangkat untuk menutupi mata. Helaan nafas keras keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Hatinya berdebar keras, membuatnya sakit. Air matanya perlahan mengalir di pipi lalu menghilang dan menyatu di seprai tempat tidur.

"Aku rindu." Gumamnya.

Mangkuk sereal di depannya sudah penuh dengan susu. Bulir-bulir coklat gandum olahan mengapung di permukaan, sudah mulai lembek karena susu sudah meresap sampai ke bagian terdalamnya. Seokmin hanya memandanginya tanpa minat, mengaduknya sesekali tapi tidak pernah sampai ke mulutnya. Ponsel yang tergeletak di dekat lengannya sama sekali tidak berbunyi. Entah sudah sejak kapan ia berhenti untuk menghubungi Jisoo lagi dan menggantinya dengan pikiran kalau suatu saat laki-laki itu yang akan menghubunginya. Ia tidak pernah lelah menunggu kalau-kalau Jisoo benar-benar akan melakukan itu tapi sepertinya ia hanya terlalu banyak berharap. Jisoo mungkin sudah menghapus nomornya dan melupakannya selamanya, tapi Seokmin berharap setengah mati itu tidak akan terjadi.

Ia berdiri untuk membuang serealnya yang sama sekali tidak disentuh ke wastafel. Kalau Jisoo ada disini, laki-laki itu pasti akan marah karena Seokmin membuang-buang makanan. Tapi kalau Jisoo ada disini, ia tidak mungkin makan sereal. Ia akan makan masakan Jisoo yang enak seperti masakan ibunya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, tanpa disangka-sangka, untuk pertama kalinya sejak sebulan yang lalu, ponsel di genggamannya berbunyi. Seokmin gelagapan. Mata itu melebar setelah membaca sebaris nama yang tertera di layar. _Jisoo hyung_. Hong Jisoo menelponnya untuk pertama kali setelah satu bulan itu.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan perasaan yang campur aduk antara bahagia yang memuncak dan keterkejutan luar biasa, ia mengangkatnya.

"Ji-Jisoo hyung." Seokmin menjawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

' _Hai, Seokmin._ _Bagaimana kabarmu?_ _'_

Ah, suara yang sangat Seokmin rindukan. Suara yang seperti nyanyian surga dan selembut sutra itu menyapa indera dengarnya lagi setelah sebulan pergi. Seokmin rindu, rindu sekali. Hanya mendengar suaranya menyebutkan namanya saja, ia sudah bahagia luar biasa.

"Tidak baik."

' _Aku-_ _tidak tahu kenapa aku menghubungimu.'_ Suara Jisoo seperti bisikan, tapi bisa menghangatkan hati Seokmin seketika. _'_ _bi_ _sa-_ _kita_ _-_ _bertemu lagi?'_

"Ap- apa, hy-hyung?"

Seokmin mendadak tidak bisa dengar. Ia pikir saat dimana Jisoo mengatakan kalimat itu, hanya terjadi di dalam bayangannya saja. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Apa dia masih bergelung di bawah selimut di dalam kamarnya sambil memimpikan Jisoo?

' _Ah, ehm, tidak apa-apa kalau memang tidak bisa. Dah.'_

"Tung-tunggu, hyung! Bisa! Aku bisa bertemu. Kapan? Dimana?"

Mimpi atau bukan, Seokmin tidak peduli. Hal yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia akan bertemu dengan Jisoo lagi.

' _Di tempat biasa kita dulu sering bertemu. Kau masih ingat kan?'_

Seokmin mengangguk cepat. "Tentu. Tentu aku masih ingat."

' _Baiklah. Kutunggu sore ini disana.'_

"Iy—" Telponnya di tutup. Padahal ia menunggu Jisoo akan bilang 'aku mencintaimu' atau 'aku merindukanmu, Seokmin', ternyata tidak.

Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah. Dia akan bertemu Jisoo beberapa jam lagi. Ia akan melihat wajahnya lagi. Kali ini ia akan menjelaskan semuanya. Meminta maaf pada Jisoo dan berharap hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu.

•

•

Seokmin datang terlalu cepat sebab ketika dia sampai, Jisoo belum datang. Laki-laki itu muncul sepuluh menit kemudian. Ia langsung berdiri, menatap objek nyata di depannya tanpa bisa mencegah mata dan bibirnya yang menampakkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Jisoo tidak berubah bahkan satu titik pun sepanjang yang Seokmin ingat kecuali surai karamelnya yang dulu suka Seokmin usap kini telah berganti menjadi sewarna permen kapas. Tapi yang lain masih sama. Wajahnya masih semanis dulu walaupun agak tirus. Bibir yang sangat Seokmin kagumi masih terlihat merah merekah. Mata itu, yang dulu selalu Seokmin tatap, masih berbinar penuh cinta walaupun tidak banyak. Seokmin tidak yakin apakah masih ada sisa cinta untuknya setelah ia membuat Jisoo kecewa.

"Kau tidak berubah."

Jisoo yang berkata lebih dulu dan Seokmin seperti dibanjiri oleh madu paling manis. Mendengarnya langsung dan mendengarnya lewat telpon seperti ketika Jisoo menghubunginya tadi benar-benar terasa berbeda. Rasanya ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kau juga, hyung. Sama sekali."

Keduanya terdiam lagi, menikmati gerimis kecil yang membentur payung masing-masing dengan pelan. Seokmin hampir saja terhanyut dalam tatapan Jisoo yang menyejukkan kalau matanya tidak menangkap kardus besar yang Jisoo bawa. Dari dalamnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun, Seokmin bisa melihat beberapa benda pemberiannya terletak disana dan ia langsung ingat apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Ia mendekat dengan ragu tapi kemudian berhenti walaupun Jisoo tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun. "Hyung, aku tahu kau tidak ingin mendengar ini, tapi sekali saja, biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya. Waktu itu dia tiba-tiba melakukannya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, hyung. Kami benar-benar sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Aku- aku hanya mencintaimu, hyung. Sampai detik ini pun aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku dan- kembalilah, hyung."

Jisoo maju satu langkah mendekat lalu ia menghela nafas. " Sudah selesai bicaranya?"

"Huh?"

Jisoo maju selangkah lagi, lalu tanpa Seokmin duga, tersenyum kearahnya. Ia menyerahkan kotak yang dibawanya kepada Seokmin.

"Hyung, jangan. Aku tidak ingin kau mengembalikan semua ini. Aku ingin kau kembali, hyung. Kita kembali seperti dulu lagi. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi."

"Seokmin," Jisoo mendekat lagi dan Seokmin menahan dengan sangat keinginan untuk merengkuhnya. "Biar aku bicara dulu. Aku, ingin kau membawa semua ini pulang. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan semua ini sedangkan aku tinggal di rumahmu."

"Hy-hyung? Maksudnya―"

"Aku tahu aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu dulu dan pergi seenaknya meninggalkanmu. Harusnya aku mempercayaimu yang baru kusadari sekarang. Aku baru sadar aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu dan aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku sangat merindukanmu."

Seokmin tidak menyahut apa-apa, tapi Jisoo hampir saja terdorong jatuh kebelakang karena laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu menubruknya tiba-tiba. Ia memeluk Jisoo erat, mengabaikan payung yang baru saja ia buang dan tidak memperdulikan bahwa kardus yang dibawa Jisoo telah terjatuh dan menghamburkan isinya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Semuanya memang aku yang salah."

"Sudahlah, Seokmin. Kita berdua yang salah. Aku juga minta maaf."

Seokmin melepaskan pelukannya, memandangi mata Jisoo dalam-dalam, memberitahunya bahwa saat ini ia tengah bahagia setengah mati. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Jisoo, melepas cincin di jari telunjuknya dan memasangkannya ke jari manis lelakinya. Ia mengecupnya lama sebelum kembali menatap Jisoo lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali, hyung."

"Aku pulang."

Mereka berdua berdiri di balkon kamar malam itu. Mata yang saling menatap lekat-lekat, tangan yang saling menggenggam erat. Senyum terkembang dan perasaan bahagia yang menguar di udara. Jisoo baru sadar kalau Seokmin semakin tinggi dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Sekarang ia harus mendongak menatap laki-laki itu. Seokmin sendiri sibuk memandangi sumber kebahagiannya, memahat setiap detail sosok Jisoo di dalam kepalanya.

Langit di atas mereka seperti kain beledu hitam yang di taburi banyak gliter berkilauan. Hujan sudah berhenti dari tadi dan seolah turut ikut dalam kebahagian, bintang-bintang muncul dalam skala banyak dan menyebar ke semua bagian langit.

Mata kucing Jisoo menyipit karena senyumnya semakin lebar. Ia menarik nafas pelan sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa kau tidak bosan memandangiku sejak tadi?"

Seokmin menggeleng, tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah Jisoo. "Tidak akan pernah. Yang kulihat sekarang adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Aku tidak akan mau mengalihkan sedetik pun penglihatanku dari pemandangan indah ini."

Jisoo tertawa, yang terdengar seperti musik ditelinga Seokmin. Ia membiarkan Seokmin menyentuh wajahnya, mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jari sebelum akhirnya membawanya dalam kecupan dalam. Jisoo tidak memejamkan mata, begitu juga Seokmin. Mereka saling memandang ke dalam mata masing-masing, menyalurkan cinta sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengalirkannya ke dalam relung hati. Lalu pagutan itu dilepas tapi tidak dengan tatapan penuh cintanya. Keduanya tersenyum lagi dan sepertinya bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekitar mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jisoo hyung." Seokmin berujar lirih. Angin malam berhembus sekali, menerbangkan poni Jisoo sehingga menutupi matanya. Seokmin menyingkirkannya ke pinggir dan mendapat sambutan senyuman manis dari satu yang lebih tua.

Jisoo melingkarkan tangannya ke seputar pinggang Seokmin, memeluknya dengan erat sementara wajahnya bersandar di bahu laki-laki itu. Ia tersenyum pada langit malam, bahagia luar biasa sampai tak terkira.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seokmin."

======END======


End file.
